The Return
by MissAriaChi
Summary: The war is over and the trio is headed back to finish their seventh year. When Malfoy approaches Hermione with a task that she cannot refuse, will her life take a completely different course? She needs to find what he lost, but can she ultimately save him, too?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is my first fanfic! Woo! Bear with me on this; I'm attempting to put onto paper all the crazy ideas that run through my mind. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize from J.K. Rowling's brilliant mind. I only own my plot. (:**

One moment is all it takes. A moment is a wonderful, destructive period of time that a human mind cannot wrap itself around its strange ways of working. One moment can go unnoticed, unappreciated and vanish along the fabric of time and memories. Yet, one moment can send one's soul through the most terrible turmoil, the foulest agony, and forcing said soul to retreat among the darkest depths of despair. This is what happened to Father.

Some say that a revelation this profound is the result of too many wrong turns, choices, and words. In Father's eyes, nothing was more correct. All his life, he had chosen the wrong people, places, and ideals. Through familial persuasion, he forced himself to believe that he was in the right. He was among those chosen under Merlin's eyes to be the greatest. He was Merlin's gift to the world. Oh, how foolish he had been.

He was a wise man and chose his family over his beliefs those many months ago. He struggled for countless hours, trying to find himself. He finally came to the conclusion that he had been wrong these many, many years. His pride had shattered to thousands of tiny, chipped pieces. For days, he sought out all the right people, "the heroes", and spent hours convincing them of his change, and spent many more hours giving them the rest of the information his mind held. He agreed to a minor sentence in Azkaban in return for the advantage of becoming accepted into his precious society once more.

Returning home, he knew far greater battles awaited him. He knew they were planning something wicked. He had been home for far too little time with his wife before it happened. His son was still struggling with the uproar overtaking his life and his mind; so much that he rarely left his room. Father grimaced as he thought of his son's unstable state and how this would either render him stronger, or worse, absolutely break him. After all, the worst had happened just today. The moment that had turned his entire life upside down left him feeling breathless. After it happened, Father retreated into himself. But as he sat there for hours, he realized that she needed him. For once, he would not let her down.

Father's shoes clicked along the polished marble floors with a purpose, with his magnificent robes flowing behind him. The ferocity of his glare would have frightened even the strongest man to retreat. Night had fallen and only the candlelight led Father to his destination. Within in a few steps, Father stopped abruptly at the beautiful French glass doors that led to his study. The sight of his son rendered him speechless.

Father was always taught to be dignified and proper, yet no one was here, so he allowed himself to slump against the doorframe. He rested his head on the glass and watched his son with as much intensity as his eyes would allow. A candle glowed on the davenport next to the chair in which his son sat. His son's face was hidden among the shadows. Yet, every so often, lightening cast itself throughout the room, illuminating his son's aristocratic features. His son's jaw was set and there was no emotion portrayed on his face. The only movement he made was his eyes darting back and forth, reading the words on the pages of a novel. The only indicator of his son's rage was his fingers. They were gripping his wand so tightly that his knuckles turned a glaring white.

Father's gaze was torn away when a massive pile of black stirred among his son's feet. The woman was regaining consciousness. Father saw her attempt to get up onto her knees. Seeing this, the son calmly laid his book on the davenport and remained seated. The woman was now on her knees and looked into his son's face, smirking. His son abruptly stood up and kicked her back into a lying position. She began to cackle and raised her eyes. Without any emotion, his son deftly landed another kick to the woman's jaw. Father could only stare at the scene unfolding. The woman struggled until she stood upright. Blood was spilling out of her mouth but her face broke into a smile. She began laughing and looked to her chest to see that his son held a wand to over heart.

Laughing hysterically, she screamed, "You'll never find her!" Father stood upright, unaccustomed to the woman's yelling that broke the eerie silence that sat upon his gloomy manor. His son seemed unaffected by the sudden noise and held his wand, still pointed at her heart.

"Where is she?" The son muttered, deathly calm. The woman cackled, spilling more blood on the floor. "Crucio," The son said with just enough rage to send her flying into the wall, her body convulsing so terribly Father almost looked away.

The son lifted the curse and Father heard the woman take a ragged breath. His son stealthily moved to stand in front of the woman, still no emotion emitting from his body. She was lying on the floor, panting, attempting to regain normal breaths. "I'll only ask one more time," his son continued as if nothing had happened, "where is she?"

The woman's eyes were wild and her hair was matted from blood. "The boys will return her body to you once they tire of her," she spoke normally, almost mockingly. "That is, to say, when she is good and dead from paying for all of your and your father's traitorous deeds," she spat, resuming her cackling.

The son moved his head to lock eyes with his father, finally acknowledging his presence. Father attempted to put words into his gaze but his son's eyes revealed none of the dark feelings that Father knew were lying underneath. After what seemed like an eternity, the son moved his head back to the woman still laughing on the floor. The son pointed his wand between her eyes, and spoke with a magnitude of rage, "Avada Kedavra!"

Father closed his eyes at the last second, feeling the green light's heat on his body. He was shell shocked that his own flesh and blood killed without any remorse now. This was such a change from the obedient, cowering boy he once knew. When his eyes opened, they immediately found the woman's body lying on the floor, her eyes now unseeing. Father was repulsed to see her ugly mouth still holding onto the last cackle her throat emitted. Sweeping his gaze, he found his son. The boy of nineteen had returned to his chair, picked up his book, and was immersed in his novel as if nothing had happened.

Father finally opened the doors. He strode over to his son, stepping over Bellatrix's lifeless body, and rested his shaking hand on the shoulder of the boy. His son did not move, only continued to read. Father looked out the window among the gardens that were shining under the light of the storm. Yet, he did not see the flowers being tossed back and forth by the merciless wind. He was lost in his thoughts about the son he raised whom was so lost among the ideals of the war and the sides of which he did not belong. He believed this entire time that he raised his son to the best of the abilities of a man whom the Dark Lord once adored.

Yet, Lucius knew he had been wrong in justifying the torturous ways Draco was raised. Lucius wanted to believe that Draco would come out of the war a better person, a person today's society would accept. But Lucius knew the truth, his son had been broken. This was the moment that he knew. Lucius created a monster.

"We'll find her," Lucius spoke out loud. His son didn't move.

**Ahhhh. Chapter One is done! Review and let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Took me awhile to write this one. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Once again, I own nothing that relates to anything in Harry Potter. Just my love for Dramione (:**

She called them her "episodes". It didn't matter what she was doing, where she was, or what she was thinking about. Her mind became jumbled and her body went numb. The first few times had tremendously scared her because she lost control of her motor skills. This is how she imagined a zombie would feel. "That's ironic," she thought, "because I don't feel anything".

Hermione had lost her parents, important idols, and even more important friends because of the war. And she couldn't allow herself to let them go. During wartime, Hermione threw herself into the winning of the battle so much that it became her life. When it was over, and the only feeling left was grief, she didn't know what to do.

She needed to try and get a handle on her overwhelming grief but she couldn't. She overthought every minute detail of the past eight years. Thoughts, memories, and feelings crowded her mind until she couldn't untangle the mess. Every thought led to another and every memory aroused a feeling that she would try to push down to the bottom of her stomach. Every morning she woke up feeling even more terrible than the day before. But brave, selfless Hermione Granger held it all inside. Ron, Harry, and Ginny interrogated her more than once but she recited her excuses until they believed them, until she almost believed it, too.

As Hermione lay in Ginny's room, she looked up at the ceiling trying to concentrate on any single item that would allow her to hold onto reality. She desperately tried to grasp at any strand of an idea but they all eluded her capture. Her panic rose and the web inside her mind tangled upon itself, thoughts, ideas, and memories becoming so interwoven that they became unrecognizable. Her fingers gripped the sheets and she could feel beads of sweat running down her temples. Then her breathing slowed and her brilliant brown eyes lost their shine. Her fingers relaxed and, seconds later, her entire body went slack. The room had stilled. It felt as if the air had become stagnant, the world had stopped turning, and time froze upon the moment.

"Hermione, we are leaving in twenty!" Ginny yelled from the floor below. This jogged Hermione out of her stupor, leaving her gasping for air, and her panic reached an all-time high. She forced herself to sit up and convinced her legs to swing off the bed and walk shakily to the vanity. She slumped on the stool and forced herself to look in the mirror. "What happened to you, Hermione?" She whispered to herself.

She trailed her fingers along her pale face, tracing the cheekbones that were far too protrudent. She took in the bags beneath her eyes, the wild, bushy, unkempt hair, and the sickly color of her skin. Dull, lifeless eyes examined her from the opposite side of the mirror. Hermione let out a sigh and moved to throw her things into her trunk. After packing quite untidily and finding she couldn't care, Hermione threw on a pair of jeans and a simple jumper. After sliding on her flats, she grabbed her wand and made her way down the stairs; her trunk gliding through the air behind her.

Everyone was filing into the enchanted car as she walked outside. Arthur Weasley took her trunk and positioned it in the back of the car. She climbed in, nodding to the others signaling her acknowledgement of their presence. Arthur and Molly sat in the front while Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Ginny were in the back. The boys and Ginny made small conversation while Hermione watched the passing landscape, not even bothering to feign interest. The others had accepted this behavior from Hermione for awhile now and thought nothing of it.

They reached King's Cross fifteen minutes before the train's expected departure. Hermione lagged behind the group speed walking to the platform's barrier. The hustle and bustle that defined King's Cross allowed Hermione to keep her head just above water. She felt the tingle flowing through her veins and desperately tried to fight it off. Just as she was about sink under, she crossed onto Platform 9 ¾.

Surprisingly, something of such familiarity relaxed Hermione. She felt the knot of thoughts slowly start to unravel. She rolled her shoulders back and began her search for the group. She pushed her way down the walkway and felt a hand rest on her arm. She turned and found herself staring into the greenest eyes that she had seen since she was eleven. "Ready to find a compartment?" Harry asked, seeming almost nervous to be speaking directly to her. Hermione's brow furrowed in confusion as to why Harry would seem so nervous. She gave a halfhearted smile and nodded her head. His eyes cleared as if gaining more confidence and grabbed Hermione's wrist to gently guide her through the crowds of students clamoring to board the train. She heard faint calls from Molly and Arthur bidding her goodbye. She turned, gave a small wave, and continued on after Harry.

Harry and Hermione finally managed to locate the compartment Ron and Ginny had saved for them. Hermione entered and Harry made to close the door behind her when another person stepped in. From the corner of her eye, Hermione saw curly blonde hair tied in a pink ribbon and the girl didn't have to use her infuriating voice for Hermione to know it was Lavender Brown. Hermione was oblivious to Harry's watchful eye and Hermione could only watch the stupid girl's every move. Before Hermione's mouth opened to ask, "What is she doing here?" Lavender let out a very high shriek and jumped into Ron's lap. Hermione's mouth dropped while Ginny and Harry merely grimaced.

Ron blushed and managed an awkward smile to the squealing girl. "Oh, Won Won! I've missed you so much this summer!" Ron was about to let a muffled reply tumble out of his mouth but was cut off by Lavender's lips. Hermione couldn't stand to watch the two so she immediately grabbed her knapsack and stalked out of the compartment. She was very careful to let the door slam as she left.

She trudged down the hallway, curse words and hexes running through her mind. She began muttering to herself while trying to find an empty seat. "How dare he!" She mumbled. They had kissed! She loved him! She had thought he might feel the same. Obviously, he preferred dimwitted bimbos to her. She reached an end compartment and saw it was empty. She threw open the door and fell onto the seat. A tear began to slide down her face. She quickly wiped it away and looked down at her hand. She had been clenching her fists so tightly that her fingernails had drawn blood on her palms.

Mesmerized, she stared at the small tracks of blood but could not feel any pain. She felt herself slipping; the ominous tingle coursing through her body. Thoughts of Ron and Lavender intermingled with other nameless memories until it was undistinguishable where one thread of thought began and another ended. Fear threatened to make her heart burst and she began to shake. Yet, at this point, Hermione didn't notice. She wouldn't notice anything.

From mere feet away, she could register a deep muttering of some kind. Holding onto this sound, she fought to regain control of herself. She concentrated so hard on this muttering that all she could hear was this rhythmic lullaby. She felt a strange thrumming against her chest and looked down to see a purplish hue vibrating against her skin. The flow of this energy captured her mind. Its pulsing vigor restored Hermione's breathing and helped her mind unravel from its sticky web.

Without warning, the pulsing stopped and the hue vanished. Hermione sucked in a breath, disappointed that such beauty and care were gone. Her head shot up, determined to find the cause of this mysterious spell. When she turned towards the window, she gasped. "Had he been here the whole time?" Hermione questioned herself as she studied the boy sitting diagonally from her.

His pale face broke into a smirk she knew so well. "Yes, I have been here the whole time, Granger. Witnessing a Gryffindor act like such a Hufflepuff," he spoke. Astounded, Hermione couldn't find her voice, much less a comeback to his immaturity. "Did I speak outloud?" She questioned herself. Possibly, she decided.

Struggling to force the words through her teeth, she spat, "What did you do to me?"

Her animosity seemed to have no impact on him. He spoke with elegance, condescendingly, "I simple spell that relaxed the mind and body. After your little attack, I felt generous." He spoke as if he deserved the entire wizarding world's gratitude.

Hermione tensed, not wanting to feel that she should be grateful to such a prick. Through gritted teeth, she spat out a not-so-sincere thank you. Draco just smirked in response. They pair fell quiet and Hermione crossed her fingers, hoping he wouldn't say anything stupid the rest of the train ride. Luck was not on her side.

"Where's the Boy-Who-Wouldn't-Die and his sidekick, Weasel?" He questioned, seemingly to demand an answer. Hearing Ron's ill-famed nickname brought a fresh bout of tears to her eyes. Her mind replayed every heart wrenching moment she had experienced with the oblivious ginger. Her eyes locked with Draco's and she found she couldn't look away. Pictures and conversations sped through her mind as if someone was flipping through the pages of a book. After what felt like many torturous hours, the images slowed and finally dissolved.

Trying to control her breathing for the thousandth time that day, Hermione watched as he sat back, smirking and proud. Then, everything that had just transpired clicked. Deciding to speak, rather, yell, "I have rights to privacy! Using Legilimancy to invade it is despicable, even for you, Malfoy!" Hermione ranted. Draco's smirk grew, somewhat proud that she figured it out. Acting like herself for the first time in months, Hermione slid over to sit directly in front of him.

She pointed her finger and repeatedly began jabbing it into his chest. "Do not mess with me, Malfoy! I swear I will have you on your backside, cursed with a thousand hexes before you can say ferret!" She harrumphed and sat back in her seat.

All emotions had left Draco's face and his gray gaze pierced Hermione. He studied her for some time before clearing his throat. Hermione rolled her eyes and turned her head from the window to meet his stare. "What?" She asked, exasperated.

"Want me to kill him for you?"

Hermione tried her best to muster a glare but as she turned back to the window, Draco saw the corners of her mouth tug into a small smile.

**Chapter 2! Review, Review, Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the world of Harry Potter. It's J.K. Rowling's. Yadda, yadda, yadda.**

The pair had spent most of their ride in silence. Draco was observing while Hermione fidgeted, not knowing what to say and opted to look out the window. Draco realized that he had come back to this school for a reason. Before now, he had no explanation to justify his return to Hogwarts. He had wanted to stay at home and aid in the search, or go out searching under every rock until he found them and killed them all. The metaphorical light bulb went off in Draco's head when he scrutinized Granger and a demonic smile lit up his insides. Brave, pure, selfless Hermione Granger was with him! Of course, his Slytherin mind immediately formulated all the ways he could manipulate her to help him, and bend her to his will until her back snapped in two.

Hermione's head perked up when she felt Draco's scrutiny raking over her entire form. She noticed an indescribable flame in his eyes that was quickly diminished by his cool façade. "What, Malfoy?" She began and tried to continue with a rant but was cut off by Draco's quick reply.

"Are you always so quick to attack, Granger?"

She felt her irritation rise and sarcasm colored her words, "I am when the person speaking to me is the one who has restlessly tormented me and my friends for years. Every time I was near you, you spat names at me. What were they again? Oh, yeah, that 'annoying know-it-all mudblood bint'."

Draco prided himself on not losing his temper too easily and retained his composure. Thinking quick on his feet, he knew that Granger needed comfort. He spoke quietly, "We were young and stupid, Granger. We all make mistakes."

Her stance softened and he knew he said the right thing. Trying to lighten the mood, he continued, "But that's alright. Slytherins can actually be very forgiving when people of lower statuses admit to their errors." Draco made to send a small smile but noticed that Hermione had tensed up. He knew that look, she was preparing for a fight.

"Slytherins should forgive _us_?" She started, a furious flush climbing up her neck, "Your precious _Pansy_ wanted to give Harry to Voldemort. Your little friends were trying to attain this _high honor_ of serving a sadistic, insane man. How's the mark on your arm feeling now, Draco? Did it feel _amazing _when you received it for your _glorious_ deed_?" _The venom in her voice was nothing compared to the venom now rampaging through his eyes. Her mouth formed in a tiny circle when she registered what she had said in her moment of fury and immediately regretted it. She reached across and attempted to put her hand on his arm. When her finger tips grazed his sleeve, he jerked away.

"Malfoy, I'm-"

"Fuck you, Granger. Want to lay out all of my fucking mistakes for me? Well, why don't I return the favor? How about your overcompensating for the fact that you can't sustain any social contact? You put your head in those damn books so you don't have to face the reality that you're alone. You cling to the sides of those people who don't notice you unless they struggle with a particularly easy concept in their classes. But the most pathetic mistake is that you are pining over a boy who would never want you. He will never notice you, Granger. Who would? Fuck you, Granger, for feeling so self-important that you feel the need to remind everyone of their mistakes instead of taking care of yours."

At the end of Draco's tirade, Hermione hung her head. Her shame overriding the anger she felt at his words. Tears formed in her eyes when she realized just how right he was. As he walked out the door, Hermione let the tears fall and choked out, "Malfoy, I'm so sorry."

He stopped and his back went rigid. He didn't turn around but still addressed her, "I don't need your sympathy, Granger. You sure know how to make someone regret trying to help you." Hermione's tears turned into sobs. Draco walked out the door with a wicked smirk, leaving Hermione to drown in her own guilt. He had her right where he wanted her. The game had commenced.

Draco swept down the corridor, looking for another person to torment when he heard his name. Draco stopped and leaned against the frame of the compartment, eavesdropping on the conversation. "He's finished. Draco will never have the respect that Slytherin once gave him. His reigning days are over," Theodore Nott spoke in hushed tones to the group of students. Draco merely looked at his nails, rubbing them against his robes.

"You don't know that, Nott," the usually quiet Zabini spoke up, "After what happened at the end of the summer, my mother told me Lucius said Draco snapped. I wouldn't mess with him."

All of the students' heads turned towards the opening door. Draco stood with an uncompromising grace in the doorway. "Care to do something, Nott?" Draco spoke with an air of calm. He could have easily been asking about the weather. Nott stood up, feeling that his moment of time to take control had come.

"As leaders of this house, we don't feel that a coward and traitor should be king. A person who can handle the responsibilities should be crowned, someone like me." Nott spoke directly to Draco with confidence.

"Do all of you feel this way?" Draco asked, noticing no one else could make eye contact. When no one spoke, Nott faltered, backing away from Draco's evil stature. Draco lifted his hand and spoke a language that was unrecognizable. Instantly, Nott screamed and Draco said something else to silence him. Nott fell to the floor, his body twisting in ways that shouldn't be physically possible. His eyes rolled in the back of his head and his mouth twisted into an unheard cry of agony. The room was completely silence and Draco held his hand over Nott until the boy stilled, unconscious.

Draco looked up questioningly to the others, "Does anyone else need a reminder of who's in charge?" When they remained still and silent, Draco straightened his robes, stepped out, and closed the door behind him.

Hermione didn't know how long she sat there, sobbing. Her cheeks were flushed and blotted and a headache was throbbing against her skull. She felt so ashamed for saying that to Draco but couldn't help but feed the anger inside her. What he said to her was mean and ugly, but oh so true. She hated the way he spoke to her as if she were a child. She knew she had faults, everyone did, but hers didn't lead to any murderous scenarios! Her inner turmoil was storming through her. She forced herself to unwind and reminded herself that she was strong. She was in control.

She pulled her wand out of the pocket of her robes and cast a quick spell to clean her face. Once she felt restored to normal, she pulled out Hogwarts, A History, and read until she felt the familiar jerk of the train's wheels pulling to a stop. As she gathered her things, she heard a familiar voice, "I'm sorry, Hermione, I should have come to look for you sooner".

She looked up into Harry's face and saw true concern. Triumphant, she knew Malfoy was wrong about one thing; Harry did care for her. "It's okay, Harry, I think I needed some alone time anyway," she offered a small smile and allowed Harry to take her hand and guide her off the train. The two met up with Ginny, Ron, Neville, and, unfortunately, Lavender. She was flanked on her right by Harry with Ginny on her left. The others followed behind but all of them stopped at the sight of the restored Hogwarts. Hermione looked up to the majestic being, slightly thrilled to return home. Minor changes were apparent in the color of the stones making up the building's structure but her favorite tower still stood tall amongst the stars.

She let out a sigh and they all continued up the path to the great doors. They blended in with the crowd pushing its way into the Great Hall. She sat down at the table, hearing the other Gryffindor's laughter and chatter. Trying to ignore the noise, she focused on how the Great Hall looked now. The ceiling was still enchanted to look like the night sky but the walls surrounding them captured her interest. She was up and moving before she even realized and went to look at the row of portraits lining the walls. The beautiful pictures were lined side by side. She watched as Remus and Tonks held tiny Teddy and laughed. She passed by Colin Creevy, Sirius Black, and many others until she stopped in her tracks.

Her delicate hands reached up to stroke the ornate gold frame that held Fred's portrait. She watched as he lit fireworks and laughed like he had not a care in the world. A single tear spilled when she whispered, "We miss you so much".

Fred Weasley smiled down at the young girl, "I miss you too, Hermy". Hermione let out a small laugh at the use of her old nickname. Concern passed over Fred's features, "Are you doing alright, Hermy? You don't look well".

She let out a small smile and replied that she was doing fine when she felt an arm slide around her waist. She looked over into Ginny's shining brown eyes and felt a wave of worry wash over her. Hermione pulled Ginny into an embrace as a Harry and Ron struggled to remain collected in front of Fred. Hermione let Ginny sob into her shoulder until Headmistress McGonagall announced that students must take their seats for the sorting and welcoming speech. Draco appraised the entire scene.

After a few welcoming words and honoring of the fallen, the feast began. Hermione's group of friends was silent, their grief crashing over them in waves of remembrance. Hermione struggled to stay alert but resigned to the fact that another episode was going to happen, right here in the Great Hall in front of everyone. She looked down onto her empty plate and clenched her silverware, frantically trying to find something to ease her.

That's when she felt the familiar thrumming of energy, pulsating around her ankles. The purplish hue sent shockwaves of calm through her nervous system. The hue pooled around her feet until it faded into the air.

**I hope you liked it (:**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: In my opinion, this is where the fun starts. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling, anything you recognize is hers**.

The first few weeks of school passed by in a haze for Hermione. Her friendships with Harry, Ron, and Ginny were strained and the episodes threatened to overtake each daily activity. She threw herself into her studies, rereading her textbooks from the front cover to the glossary. After she had each line of each page memorized, she would write her essays for class, ending up to measure more feet than her professors would even think about reading.

Hermione's days were filled with classes and her evenings consisted of sitting in a back corner table of the library, alone. Every time she was there, her skin prickled, announcing someones presence within the shadows. The first few occurrences set Hermione's nerves on edge, her thoughts leading her to believe the worst was lurking. She would become paranoid, only adding to her episodes' fervor. She began trying to locate who it was but every attempt would be fruitless. One night, luck was on her side and she saw a flash of blond hair behind the bookshelves and knew it could be only one person. When she saw him leave, the prickles on her skin vanished and her hypothesis was confirmed. After finding out the lurking shadow was only Draco, she found she couldn't care anymore. Needless to say, this surprised her but she let it go. Her shoulders no longer tensed and her back no longer stiffened when he appeared. Not too long after Hermione's revelation, she became quite irritated with his continuous spying.

One evening when the library was fairly deserted, she felt him slinking though the darkness. She knew he was concealed behind various stacks of books and she huffed in exasperation. She spoke, not turning from her Potion's essay, "If you insist on watching me, could you please not act so creepy about it? Sit down". Her annoyance continued to grow when she could physically feel his smirk directed towards her. He threw his bag down, sank into the chair, and put his feet on the table. Hermione shot him a glare but ignored him to continue with her writing. She tried to write the same sentence over and over but found she could not concentrate. When Draco was around, millions of questions flooded her mind and her infamous curiosity got the best of her. She looked over at him to find him still watching her. Her brain became puzzled and the numbness started at her feet and worked its way up her body. Thoughts, noises, and memories played themselves in fast forward. This episode was much different because every detail held one theme, her parents. Hermione was so lost that she did not know that tears were making tracks down her face. Draco and Hermione locked orbs and it all became calm, her hysteria fading.

Hermione looked for any emotion in Draco's eyes but found none. The corners of his mouth twitched when her eyes became quizzical. "Let the inquisition begin," he spoke to her, and gave permission for the flood of Hermione's questions to come crashing ahead.

She looked at her hands, wringing them, as she spoke, "Why are you helping me? Why the sudden interest in me?"

His laughter was mirthless as he replied, "To be honest, I have been following you to learn more about you. You're a strange creature, Granger, and I fully intend to expose you for the sole purpose of easing my own curiosity".

"What do you want from me, Malfoy?" She spat, unable to hold back her hostility and irritation.

His look sent chills down her spine and his posture radiated authority, scaring Hermione for the first time. She sat back, subconsciously trying to get as far away from him as possible. Yet, this only caused his lithe body to slide forward, his body mere inches from her, leaving her breathless. He spoke and she felt his words simultaneously caressing and pricking her skin, "Granger, I need you to assist me in a task. One that no one must know and I will not hesitate to kill you if you disobey".

Hermione did not move, not knowing how to respond. Her indignant comments were held back by the fear wreaking havoc on her body. His pale hand reached out to grab her chin, forcing her to meet his gaze. "Will you assist me on my task?" He spoke. It was more of a statement than a question. She meekly nodded, still in shock. He smirked but it did not reach his eyes, "Good," he whispered, "Soon we will meet to discuss details. Don't worry about seeking me out. I will find you." With these last words, he stood up, gathered his things, and left the library. Hermione watched the doors for several minutes after he left, the finality of Draco's "I will find you" ringing through in her mind.

Thoroughly shaken from her time in the library, Hermione left to go to her bed. Instead of following the staircases to the portrait of the Fat Lady, her footsteps carried her to the Hospital Wing. Since the beginning of term, Hermione asked permission to sleep in the Hospital Wing to receive a dreamless sleep drought from Madame Pomfrey every night. McGonagall had granted her permission with the exception that after two weeks, Hermione try to sleep in her dormitory. Tonight was Hermione's last night in the wing and that caused her to be extremely anxious. Pomfrey silently handed her the potion upon entering, noticing her nervousness. Hermione strode over to the bed and within five minutes of drinking it, Hermione was fast asleep.

The next day, Hermione dragged through her lessons, dutifully raising her hand to answer every question. The only interesting event of the day was McGonagall's announcement at dinner. The entire hall went quiet as she stood up to speak. Whispering "sonorous", the hall was filled with her voice, "Students, I have announcement for the those who are eighteen and older. The staff and I have corroborated to come up with a special outing for you all. Instead of being restricted to Hogsmeade, we will be allowing those students to travel to certain places each assigned weekend."

Whispers broke out throughout the student body discussing this news. Many of the eligible students looked very excited. Yet, not one Slytherin expressed emotion and instead turned their heads to Draco, waiting for his approval or disgust. With one curt nod, some Slytherins joined in the excitement, talking quickly about all the possible options. Hermione looked over to Draco to see that he just continued eating his meal. She shook her head and looked over to see Ginny, Ron, and Harry's enthusiastic planning and guessing as to where they would go.

"Do you think we will be going out of the country?" Ginny spoke, her excited voice carrying down the table.

Hermione couldn't help but give her opinion, "Knowing the teachers, they will allow us to actually explore all over," noticing their shocked and bewildered expressions, her voice deflated to a whisper, "Europe".

She looked down at her plate. She was frustrated that every time she tried to join the conversation, all her friends did were stare at her like she was the first proof of the crumple horned snorkack. Harry opened and closed his mouth like a fish while Ginny and Ron avoided eye contact. A faint blush crept across Hermione's face and, wanting to avoid the awkwardness, she exited the Great Hall.

The staircases were empty of students as she trudged her way to the Gryffindor tower. When she reached the Fat Lady's portrait, she muttered the password, and took a deep breath as the portrait swung forward. When she reached the common room, she was surprised that it looked so familiar. Her hand trailed over the couches and along the spines of the books pushed against the walls. She walked up to her dormitory and saw that the corner bed held her trunk and other bags. She levitated her things to the floor and crawled under the sheets. She closed the bed's curtains, pointed her wand to cast a silencing charm, and promptly fell asleep.

She was back in London, lying in her driveway. She had heard rumors that her parents' memories had been restored and she was desperate to find them. Her instincts told her that they were inside and instead of feeling anticipation, a startling amount of trepidation overtook her senses. She then saw her hand reaching for the doorknob and she tried to tell herself to stop. She pushed the door open and entered into the foyer. Glass was scattered on the floor and strange burn marks decorated the walls. Hermione felt her cheeks and was bewildered that she was crying. "Why am I crying?" She spoke out loud, but no one answered. She walked through the dining room, stepping over fallen pictures of herself. The tears were becoming sobs when she walked to the parlor but still she felt nothing. At the parlor's entrance, bloody hand prints were on the floor. She repeatedly told her legs to stop walking but they did not heed her. The windows were shattered and the wind was picking up. Hermione struggled to keep the wind out of her eyes and she saw two bodies on the floor. They were mangled and covered in blood. If she were not their daughter, she wouldn't recognize them for their faces were completely distorted. The blood was overwhelming and Hermione felt herself collapse. She crawled through the pool of blood to her parents. The bodies were decaying rapidly before her eyes. She struggled to keep hold of them until all she had in her hands were ash. She looked out into the night sky and let out a bloodcurdling scream.

Hermione jerked away, screaming so loudly her throat was feeling scratchy and her voice became hoarse. Sobs were wracking her body and she covered her mouth to stifle them as she ripped open her bed curtains and fumbled her way to the door. Her roommates were sleeping and the clock on the wall told her it was two-thirty in the morning. As quietly as she could, Hermione made her way through the common room, out of the portrait, and began sprinting down the hall, her bushy hair whipping wildly.

Hermione ran so fast and so hard that her entire chest was throbbing as she made her way up the Astronomy Tower. In earnest, she pushed herself to reach the top, to enter her safe haven before any more damage could be done to her psyche. By the time she reached the top, she was crawling through the door, unable to see due to her tears. She crawled over to the balcony and struggled not to scream. She folded into the fetal position, curling into herself. The nightmares would never stop she told herself. She was doomed to this misery for the rest of her existence. She began to pull her hair as another wave of grief crashed down on her. She bit her lip to keep from screaming until she tasted blood.

Never had she felt so helpless. Never had she felt so alone. When the memories continued to resurface, she began shaking. When the shaking became too much, she started kicking against the balcony's wall. She felt the pain of her kicks causing tremors throughout her legs, causing her to kick harder and begin to punch as well.

When she felt a hand grab her arms and another grab her legs, she only struggled harder. She couldn't see who it was and she didn't care. She only wanted them to go away. She felt them pull her into their chest and their smell was not one that she recognized. As more grief weighed on her, she gripped their shirt and screamed into it. She screamed until it was painful and sobbed until she was blind. The person was kneeling with her on the ground and they raised their hands to her face. Instantly, she felt a heat that caused her to become numb. They helped her onto the ground and gently wiped away her tears. She closed her eyes and let the feeling calm her.

She felt them crouching by her legs and she blindly reached for their hand. Once she grasped it, she pulled until their body was lying next to her. She held onto their hand for dear life, not taking the chance of allowing them to disappear if she let go. She placed their hand in between hers and rested her head on them.

As the tears dried, she groggily opened her eyes, finally curious about who was there. Her brown eyes peered into the gray orbs that lay mere centimeters from her. His mouth twitched as he saw understanding flood his features. "I told you I would find you," he whispered, almost condescendingly, "We might have to have a chat about vulnerability and how it is an abominable trait. But for now, go to sleep".

Draco waved his hand down Hermione's form and instantly she fell into a deep slumber.

**I hope you enjoyed (:**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm tired of disclaimers. If you need to see one, look at previous chapters.**

**Enjoy!**

The sunlight streaming across her face woke Hermione from her sleep. She couldn't why the sun was so bright on her corner bed but felt a terrible ache in her back and groaned. She flung her arm to reach for her wand on the nightstand but only met with solid, even ground. She peeked open an eye and was instantly blinded by the sun. Sitting up, she rubbed her eyes so she could clearly see her surroundings.

Instantly, she was confused as to why she was atop the Astronomy Tower. Why had she woken on the balcony? Then little by little, remnants of last night's events pieced together. She whipped around and confirmed her worst fears. There he was, standing in all of his glory, looking out onto the Hogwarts' grounds. He must have heard her awaken but he did not turn around. The wheels started grinding and Hermione tried to think of what to say to the man who had saved her from herself.

She knew she was too quick to think that he would be doing this for unselfish reasons. Malfoy was conceited, arrogant, and worked only to gain something. Her curiosity piqued when she remembered that he demanded her to "assist a task" and couldn't resist getting his attention.

She cautiously placed a hand on his shoulder and turned him around. He stood in front of her and she admired the way his disheveled hair looked like he did it on purpose. His long, straight nose was complemented on each side by strong cheekbones and an even stronger jaw. She could tell he was still in the same clothes as last night. His white shirt was unbuttoned at the top and the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. His jeans led to white trainers. As Hermione looked him over, he never looked away from her face and finally cleared his throat. She met his eyes and acknowledged his questioning stare.

"I want to thank you for last night. I don't know how to explain what happened," she started.

"Then don't," he cut her off, "we have business to discuss anyway, doll."

He promptly grabbed her by the hand and none too gently tugged her down from the Astronomy Tower. She struggled to keep up with him as he led her. "Where are we going?" she asked, but the only reply she received was silence.

He led her through hallways she did not recognize until she was completely lost. Finally after climbing too many stairs and being dragged down too many corridors, he finally yanked her inside an old classroom and locked the door. She watched as he cast spell after spell to make sure they were not heard, seen, or interrupted.

Finally when he lowered his wand, he motioned for her to sit across from him at an ancient table. He opened his messenger back and pulled out several pieces of parchment, laying them facedown on the space between them. Hermione's curiosity grew as they sat in silence. Patience was a virtue that she had not yet acquired.

Once Draco seemed satisfied that everything was in order, he began to speak, "You are the brightest witch of our generation, probably of the century. This is not a compliment. I am merely stating a fact. As you know, Malfoys are the best and have the best. That is why I want you to assist me with a little _mission_, let's say."

She opened her mouth to pepper him with questions but he held up a hand to silence her.

"Wait, doll, I will explain everything in due time," he flipped over the first stack of paper and continued, "This is the statement my father gave the ministry and the Order when he bargained for less time in Azkaban. In it you will find every detail you and your two idiots didn't know about Voldemort and the Death Eaters' inner operations."

Hermione fidgeted, wanting to directly peruse the statement but knowing that he wouldn't allow it just yet. Draco noticed this and couldn't help but smirk. Turning over the second stack, he continued, "This is a list of every Death Eater ever recruited with a list of addresses and contacts. This also contains every safe house used for either hiding or lodging victims," he then flipped over the third stack, "and lastly, this is a list of every dark spell, curse, or potion used by Voldemort and the Death Eaters".

Hermione was very impressed but could not put a logical connection to what these items had to do with any task Draco might want her to "assist" with.

"Stop with the grinding of the wheels, doll. I will explain everything to you," his smirk irritated her to no end but she held her tongue so he would continue. He sat back and folded his hands together and a faraway look took over his eyes.

"Right before school started, my father was released from Azkaban. We are shunned by other remaining Death Eaters because of my father's statement given to the ministry. When he returned home, the remaining followers put their plan of revenge towards my family into action. They came to my home and took the one thing my father and I love. They promised torture, pain, and death. But I will find her and kill every last one of them".

Hermione looked at him and saw the menacing gleam to his eyes and the promise behind it. She strove to speak over the lump in her throat but her voice was shaky, "who are we talking about?" She stared into her lap as she voiced her question but jumped back as his hands slammed onto the table. Draco kicked his chair back and the voice that came out of his throat was a deep, guttural sound, "My fucking mother, doll. Those bastards said they would torture her mercilessly to atone for the Malfoy's crimes against their fucking side".

Hermione gasped in shock and held a hand over her mouth. For the first time in a long time, she was speechless. She watched as Draco paced the room, slamming things into the wall and cursing to the high heavens. She stood up and walked over to him. When she stood in front of him, it was as if he realized that she was still there. "Don't you see, doll? We have to save her! We have to bloody save her before those bastards do something that I can't do anything about. Don't you understand?" Hermione hadn't said a word the entire time they stood there and was about to say she would help when Draco grabbed her roughly by the shoulders.

He backed her up against the door and she winced from his grip. His head was mere centimeters from her as he continued, "Don't you see? I have to save her! You have to help me! Those bastards will rape her! They will _rape_ her!" Draco started shaking her and she could feel bruises forming. She tried to reach in her pocket for her wind and she realized that she left it in her dormitory last night. She began to completely panic when he pulled away. He scrutinized her and his face lit up into a smirk, "Are you scared of me, doll?"

Hermione looked down and tried to keep the fear out of her voice, "No, Malfoy, I'm not."

His smirk grew and he led her back to her seat. She sat down and waited for Draco to make his next move. He sat so still that it unnerved her more and she continued to wait. She knew he was choosing his next words carefully, "You are going to help me. What I say goes and you will obey it. I am the leader and you will follow".

All fear was washed away as Hermione felt indignation overtake her. This time, she was the one to stand up and slam her palms on the table's surface. "You cannot go treating me like an inferior anymore, Malfoy! The war is over and I am no one's toy! What is with calling me doll, too? You can't think you can just order me around? Honestly! You treat women with as much respect as a doormat. It's barbaric!"

He simply waited for her to finish, then posed the question, "Are you agreeing to assist me?"

Hermione threw her hands in the air, flustered that he wasn't listening to a word she said. She yelled in frustration and tried to think of a way to get his attention. She stopped moving and returned her voice to normal, "What if I don't, Malfoy? You can't just treat me like I am a slave and expect me to cater to your ever whim."

She saw the anger in his eyes and realized he didn't take rejection well. He was going to get his way whether she liked it or not. The flame ignited in his gaze wasn't one that was going to be easily extinguished. Every word he spat was pierced with venom, "Do you really think it wise to say no to me, doll? Besides what I am capable of, where is your Gryffindor loyalty? Shouldn't you lot help people in their time of need? Especially when it was someone who had a history of helping you?"

Hermione retorted, "Come off it, Malfoy. You were only helping me and taking an interest in me because you needed my help. In my book, that's manipulation. Why would I want to consort with someone who was only trying to manipulate me into a crazy, life threatening mission? I help people I care about and those who deserve it. You are neither."

Hermione could tell this was the absolute worst thing to say but she had never been one to hold her tongue, even when she was scared. Draco stalked up to her and spoke through gritted teeth, "I don't care whether you deem me a perfect candidate for your help but this time I'm not asking, doll. You have no choice. Like I said before, you disobey me and I will kill you."

Hermione shrank back from him but he was too quick. He grabbed her and pulled her forcefully to the table. He pushed her into the chair and she felt tears come to her eyes from the various bruises forming on her shoulders and arms.

Draco slapped a piece of parchment down in front of her and commanded that she sign it. She looked it over and noticed that it was a contract promising that she would help him find Narcissa. If she failed to help in every way possible to retrieve her, it guaranteed death. Hermione felt tears prick her eyes and her lip quiver because she felt so nervous, so fearful, so trapped. She had to come up with a way out of this and fast.

"Malfoy, was that someone I just heard outside?"

He whipped his head up and strode over to the door. Taking down the wards, he opened the door and looked. Nothing was there. He shut the door and Hermione said, "I need a quill". As Draco walked to the back of the room to get his bag, Hermione bolted for the door. Still holding the contract, she fled for her life. She could hear him calling but she didn't turn around. She ran until her entire body was on fire and her lungs felt like collapsing. When she saw other students, she stopped running and briskly walked to the Gryffindor Tower.

She never smelled the smoke drafting after her. She never saw the color of the fire light up the forgotten hallway. She never heard Draco scream in frustration. When Draco was done, the entire room and everything in it had been turned to ash.

**I hope you liked it (:**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This chapter has a lot of things happening at once. I am also sticking to a more linear point of view (that being Hermione's).**

**Enjoy!**

Hermione was shaking as she sat on her bed reading the contract that Draco had written up. Thankfully, it was Saturday and the students were out of the castle and enjoying the weather. She was alone in the room and she felt awful. Hermione felt so guilty for allowing Draco to get a rise out of her with mere words and she had retaliated. It had spun out of control and she had told him that she would not help. In reality, anyone who knew Hermione knew that she would help despite the egotistical, evil prat who was involved. Hermione knew she would help because she knew what it was like to be tortured and, also, what it felt like to lose loved ones, especially parents. She would never wish the heart-wrenching terror and grief on anyone, even Malfoy.

The main article of the contract was all specific terms on how she would help, or die. She had to promise to listen to Malfoy's every command. Hermione was resisting the urge to tear the parchment into shreds but her compassionate side took over and she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep unless she helped Narcissa. She perused the contract just one more time before she let out a small sigh and picked up her quill. She signed her name on the bottom and watched as it faded away.

She quickly stuffed it into an envelope and made to head to the owlery, not wanting to face Draco in person. As she reached the common room, Harry walked in. They both stopped and just took in each other's appearance. Hermione thought Harry was going to say something but instead he averted his eyes. She let out a small, sad sigh and walked around him toward the portrait.

When she passed Harry, he grabbed her arm and spun her around. He searched her face and pulled her into a hug. His arms wrapped around her and he held onto her so tightly Hermione could barely breathe. She stood stiff but when Harry's head rested on her shoulder, she relaxed. She slipped the envelope into her pocket and put her arms around him, too. They remained like that until the portrait door was heard opening. Ginny walked in as the two were released from the embrace. Hermione took a step back, unsure of how Ginny would react to Hermione hugging her boyfriend.

Ginny cautiously paced over to Hermione. Hermione didn't know what to expect and Ginny surprised her by pulling her into another embrace. Ginny began crying as she whispered, "I love you," into Hermione's ear. Both girls just held tighter to one another. When they pulled away, the three had small smiles on their faces.

"I think we need to have a long chat, 'Mione," Ginny spoke up. Hermione just nodded her head as Harry led her over to the couch in front of the fireplace. Hermione sat in between her two friends and she waited for someone to start the conversation.

"Hermione, I think it's time you told us the truth about what has been happening," Harry spoke up. The boy was more observant than anyone gave him credit for. They waited patiently for Hermione to stop wringing her hands and chewing her lip so they could hear the full story.

Hermione let out a shaky breath and began, "Ever since the war ended, I have these episodes. I can't think straight, my thoughts become tangled, and I lose feeling, literally. I panic until I am basically comatose and won't snap out of it until someone helps me. It could last for five minutes or five hours," She watched their expressions melt into shock but she continued, "I think it's a coping mechanism my body does when I feel overwhelmed or the grief becomes too much."

"But Hermione, the war is over," Harry mentioned softly.

"I know it is, Harry. But it's so much more than that. I get night terrors all the time and I can't sleep without potions. I feel so disconnected from everyone. You all seem to be doing so well with your grief."

Ginny let out a small laugh, "Hermione, when did you get so thick? We'll never be doing well with grief but we learn to live with it. We lost so many people in the war. Our grieving and moving on will never be truly done. We just keep our loved ones even closer."

As she felt Harry's arm slide around her and Ginny's head rest on her shoulders, Hermione knew it was time to stop keeping her secret from everyone, "There was something I didn't tell you. Please, don't be mad. I just didn't know what to do."

She could feel their questioning eyes boring into her but she said, "The week I left the Burrow to go find my parents, I located them actually in London. I'm sorry I lied to you and told you I couldn't find them. I figured they had returned home because small parts of their memories were returning. I went to my home and walked inside to find a disaster. Everything was destroyed. When I walked into the parlor, I finally saw them. Their bodies were so mangled I could barely recognize them," as she said this part, she noticed that all three of them were crying, "That day, I buried them myself. I spent the week in their bed, not moving to eat and refusing to sleep. The last day before I returned, I cleaned the entire house. Once I was done, I locked the door behind me and never looked back".

Ginny curled into Hermione, whispering her apologies. Harry just leaned into Hermione but couldn't help but ask, "Why the bloody hell would you keep something like this from us?" Hermione wiped her eyes and said, "I knew you all were dealing with your grief, I didn't want to burden you."

As she said this, Harry jumped up, "That is the biggest load of rubbish I have ever heard, Hermione! Don't you dare sit there and tell me that we wouldn't have been there for you! We are a bloody family, 'Mione! How could you not let us help you?"

Both Hermione and Ginny sat back in shock at Harry's outburst. "Harry, I," Hermione squeaked, but Harry cut her off. He kneeled down in front of Hermione, Ginny held her hand while Harry put his hands to her face, "Don't you ever, _ever_ think I wouldn't be there for you. You are never a burden to me. Never go through anything alone anymore," His green eyes wouldn't let her look away, "I love you."

She let out a small smile, "I promise you, Harry. I love you, too." Harry returned her grin and lifted himself to lay a gentle kiss on her forehead. Hermione turned to Ginny, "I love you, too. Thank you both." Ginny's eyes watered and she returned the sentiment.

The three sat on the couch, staring into the fire and held each other close. After awhile, Harry sat up and looked at Ginny, "We have practice, love." Ginny nodded and held Hermione once more, "Meet us at dinner?"

Hermione nodded and smiled as the couple left. She stared into the fire, finally starting to feel a sense of happiness again. As she moved to lie down, she heard the envelope crinkle in her pocket and she remembered what she had to do. She got up instead and took in a deep breath as she walked out of the tower.

She walked down the hallways, lost in thought about Harry and Ginny. When she was passing the Great Hall, she ran into someone and lost her footing. She heard a small chuckle and a deep voice say, "Sorry, Granger, I thought you saw me. I was trying to get your attention." Hermione looked up into Blaise Zabini's laughing face and blushed. He offered a hand to help her up and she dusted off her clothes.

"Why were you trying to get my attention?" Hermione asked as she tried to tame the hair that had fallen out of her elastic.

"McGonagall sought me out and told me to ask you to come with me to her office. She didn't say what she wanted but it didn't seem like anything too terrible". Hermione gave up trying to make her hair look presentable and told Blaise to lead the way. As he entertained her with stories about stupid oafs from Slytherin, he walked her to the stone gargoyle guarding the staircase to the headmistress' office. Neither Hermione nor Blaise noticed Draco standing meters behind them, watching the entire scene.

As the pair entered Headmistress McGonagall's office, she motioned for them to sit down. She began speaking, "I know you two are curious as to why you are here. I would like to offer you both positions to be heads of the council in charge of the trips I spoke about during the opening feast. Both of you would collaborate to find places to go and what activities would be involved. You would compose an itinerary of each trip and book necessary lodging, transportation, tickets, etc. I know this would be a substantial amount of work for the both of you but I will be offering guidelines to help you. I truly feel like you two would be the most ideal candidates for a position of such responsibility."

With each passing sentence that McGonagall uttered, Hermione could feel her excitement come alive. This was exactly the sort of thing she loved to do. Blaise, too, looked quite interested. At McGonagall's posing of whether they would accept, both heartily agreed. McGonagall praised them a few more times, promised to send material to the both of them in a few days, and sent them on their way.

Their journey to the Great Hall was filled with conversation about where they should start. Hermione bounced ideas off of Blaise, "I think we should hold a vote for where we go each time. This way, the eligible students will have a say." Blaise nodded, approving of this idea.

As they chatted, Hermione looked up to see Draco standing in front of the main doors. She visibly stiffened at his glare and Blaise was bewildered and quite curious about this. Draco sauntered over, "Zabini, I need a private word with Granger."

Blaise looked over to Hermione, silently asking if she wanted him to stay. Blaise had never been cruel to Hermione and, over the past hour or so, had taken a protective liking to the girl. In no way did he feel any amorous feelings toward her, Zabini was incapable of that. Instead, it was a friendly affection that was rapidly growing.

Hermione gave a small shake of her head, indicating that Blaise should go. Blaise nodded and left, vowing to himself he would seek Hermione out later and figure out what was going on.

Draco watched until Blaise vanished from sight. Every other student had already gathered into the hall for dinner, leaving Hermione and Draco alone. She started biting her lip to keep the terror from rising. Draco merely put his hands into his pockets, waiting for Hermione to make the first move. She fumbled under his glare, making her movements slow as she reached into her pocket.

Bringing out the envelope, she quivered as she held it out for him to take. He snatched it and ripped it open. As he unfolded the parchment, a slow, victorious smirk graced his face, "What a pleasant surprise, doll. My plans of forcing you into the contract are no longer needed."

She grimaced at the thought of what he would do to her. Instead of speaking she waited for him to continue. "When are you free to meet me again?" He spoke as if he adored her, as if she mattered. Oh, how she fell for it. She perked up, thinking that he had come to terms with treating her as an equal, a partner in this ordeal.

"Well," she began, "I promised to have dinner with Harry and Ginny tonight and maybe hang out in the common room after. I also told Zabini I was free tomorrow but I'm sure we could meet in the morning. I planned to meet him around two in the afternoon."

She had spoken confidently but that confidence was washed away when Draco's face hardened into a cold mask once again. "What have I said wrong?" She asked, truly confused.

"You two did look quite chummy," he muttered as he advanced, backing her against the wall, "That is clearly unacceptable. You are mine now, doll. You will not be consorting with anyone except me. Like the contract says, you belong to me now."

Hermione was stunned and felt entirely degraded. Her damned mouth would not keep shut when he was around, "Malfoy, I am not some bloody object that you can write your name on. And for your information, I am working with Blaise, _on McGonagall's order,_ to prepare the trips for those students who are eighteen years and older." There she was poking him in his chest again, trying to get him to listen. Instead of angering him further, his face looked pensive.

When his face cleared, he lifted a hand to her cheek. She immediately closed her eyes, expecting a blow. Instead, he caressed her. Looking at him, she saw his eyes were laughing, "Forgive me, doll. I am quick to jump to conclusions. This new little detail could prove to be very helpful as well." He kissed her on the cheek. She didn't move a muscle, paralyzed from shock. "Did Malfoy just kiss me?" She thought to herself.

"If I can be fit into your schedule tomorrow morning, that would be fantastic," he spoke sweetly once more. He turned around and entered the Great Hall. Hermione stood there for quite awhile before gathering herself and followed him in.

She found Harry and Ginny sitting with Ron and Lavender. She plucked up the courage and whispered a small hello to them. Harry and Ginny beamed and made room for her to sit between them. Throughout dinner, the held a small, unimportant conversation while Ron and Lavender looked on in shock.

"It's good to have you back, 'Mione," Ginny said but everyone's attention was turned from the conversation when there was yelling from across the hall. Pansy and Astoria seemed to be in a catfight over who could sit next to Draco. When Draco made room for the both of them, Hermione felt disgusted as they assaulted him. Draco caught Hermione's eye and smirked at the repulsion on her face. She harrumphed and turned back to her food.

As she avoided Draco, she felt a small tap on her shoulder. She looked to see that it was Blaise. "She stood up to speak with him, "What's up, Zabini?" He smiled and told her to call him Blaise, "I just wanted to see if you were actually free tonight. Something came up tomorrow."

Hermione had told Ginny and Harry about working with Blaise so they weren't surprised he had come over. She asked if it was alright if she hung out with them tomorrow instead and they just waved her off after making her promise. She faced Blaise again and he offered her an arm to lead her to library. She blushed and giggled at his antics. She threaded her arm through his while he said, "My dear fair lady, thank you for accompanying me on my journey this fine evening. Is there a time you must retire to your bed before your friends will come and hunt me down to defend your honor?"

Hermione let out a light, happy laugh as he said this and she smacked him on the arm, "My kind sir, I am sure nothing of the sort will be occurring." Blaise laughed along and they talked closely as they walked out of the hall.

Draco watched the entire scene, not liking it one bit. Hermione was _his_. No one would take her from him. His anger reached a point that he seldom allowed. Students began screaming as each window shattered in unison. The glass fell upon them and everyone ran out screaming. The wind was whistling through the broken frames and the lantern's flames flickered until they were out. Banners were whipping on the ceiling and tables and chairs were being overturned by the forceful sea wind. Students ran out of the room to their dorms, the staff followed to calm the hysteria. The number dwindled until there was only one person left in the hall. The entire time, he hadn't uttered a word or moved an inch. You could barely tell that Draco was breathing.

**I hope you liked it (:**


End file.
